Draco: After the Battle
by InkInMyVeins
Summary: "Everyone needs to feel something Draco" she told him softly, "Life is full of feeling, emotions and touch and taste and smell and sound and sight. Without it we're nothing, tell me; does this feel real?" Pairings: Draco/Astoria, Scorpius/Rose


Draco: After the Battle

By InkInMyVeins

Disclaimer: Belongs to the amazingly wonderful J.K. Rowling

Draco sighed, sooty tears running down his face absentmindedly as he shuffled through the rubble. His tired form seemingly unable to stop, eyes blurring over with flashes of the battle as memories were thrown to the foremost of his mind.

Most people had left by now, McGonagall and a few teachers were to secure the school whilst families regrouped, relationships mended and people were reunited all over the country and further.

The Weasley's had retired to their home to mourn their fallen son and brother Fred Weasley. Potter was taken away, hidden from the media and the questions when all he wanted to do was mourn.

Draco felt no resentment for any of them anymore, Potter, the Weasley's, heck even Granger. He hadn't wanted any of this. The death of his Aunt Bella had been a relief, as had the Dark Lords downfall.

His parents had rented rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, neither wanting to return to the home soiled by Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. Draco didn't think he could ever return, the pain and guilt would be too much.

He was grateful however, to Potter and Granger who had defended him. The hot-headed Weasel had wanted him punished and Draco understood that better than he did the other two's forgiveness.

His mentor and Godfather Severus Snape had died, his true colours revealed and Draco felt pride. Pride in a man who had sacrificed so much for his cause, pride for a man who had chosen to fight for love rather than darkness. He would always remember the man and honour him and his sacrifices.

Shuffling through the broken corridors of the once proud school, now reduced to near rubble somehow he felt honoured to stand there amongst it all. Each stone had fallen; each gargoyle and magically alive soldier had defended them and persisted despite the loss that surrounded them.

This castle had seen much in its time, Draco realised smiling sadly, it had witnessed the rise and fall of many great men and women and nearly as many bad ones. Hogwarts had witness death and life and magic and everything in between yet it stayed, strong, tall and majestic; ready to open its doors for the next generation, and the one after that and the one after that; all would be welcome.

Without realising his feet had lead him over rubble, up broken staircases, past shattered windows and up to the Astronomy Tower. Why here of all places he didn't know.

Draco approached the rail and held on, his hands clenching around the cool metal as if holding on for dear life. The light breeze lifted at his messy hair, caressed his bruised skin and stung his already brightened eyes, illuminating the grey with light.

How the day could be so happy when so much loss had happened would forever remain a mystery to the man. Maybe it was all the good that had been saved, all the right that had been given a chance with Voldemort's fall. Maybe some God was telling them that he had only taken those because he, just like them, loved them. Only he was selfish and needed them by him; maybe he believed that despite everything we were strong enough to go on without them.

Whatever the truth, Draco bowed his head, he was wrong. Right now, dare he admit the one person he wished to see would be Albus Dumbledore? He wished to be able to speak to the elderly man, beg would be a better word, yes; he wished to beg the wise old wizard for understanding and dare he even ask, forgiveness?

It had already been granted though, by Dumbledore, Potter, Granger and the Weasley's, others too though they didn't matter as much to Draco's soul. So where was the peace? The peace one is supposed to find and feel with themself and their soul when they have been truly and utterly forgiven by all around them. He didn't feel it. His chest still felt hollow, his stomach queasy, his head pounded and his eyes constantly shedding tears at the most ridiculous things; a fallen stone, a shattered window; all had him blubbering at the unjustness of it all.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the constant fear, the terrible guilt or even the wounds that he had yet to heal both physically and emotionally but damn he just wanted to jump off this tower, feel those few precious seconds of freefall and then feel no more; he wanted it to end.

His stunning grey eyes took in the wonder of the sight before him, the rustles of the forbidden forest, the glittering lake, the magnificent mountains and the never ending sky all spread out before him, as if they were his for the taking. Closing his eyes Draco clenched his teeth

"Why me?" he whispered desperately, opening his eyes to rake over the heavens, searching for an answer to the most asked question in history; as well as the most unanswered and maddening one

"Because you're strong enough" a voice replied, he spun suddenly to take in the sight of the girl standing serenely before him. For a sudden moment he believed her to be Luna Lovegood, the most eccentric person on Earth but as she brushed a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear and smiled he realised she was someone else entirely. Her hair was just as messy as his, her icy blue eyes sharp and impenetrable, her soft pink lips smiling despite everything. She was pretty, no doubt about that though her words had sparked a flame within him, she didn't know him. How dare she say he is strong enough; she didn't know what he went through. No one did

"How do you know that?" Draco asked, and averted his eyes in shame when the vulnerability in the words reached his own ears. Turning his back to her his hands tensed around the bar once more, turning white with the strength in his grip only to ease when her next words carried softly over the air and into his very soul

"God doesn't test the weak to see them fall. He tests the ones strong enough to withstand what he throws at them so that when they succeed they are the only ones surprised" for some reason a small smile tugged the Slytherin boys lips and turned slightly to look at her as she approached and stood calmly beside him, her eyes taking in the view also

"It doesn't feel real does it?" she asked suddenly, turning to smile at him and meeting his eyes. They held for a moment before Draco looked away

"I doubt anything will ever feel real again" he murmured, unsure as to why he was talking to her yet not seeing any harm in a few shared words, "As long as I live, nothing will ever feel real again" he couldn't help the bitterness of his tone

"I can't say I agree with you on that" she told him softly

"I don't need you to" he retorted shortly

"Really?" she asked in mock surprise before she reached out and carefully took his hand, entwining his fingers with hers, "Does that feel real?" she asked softly, his eyes watched their hands before reaching her face, "Everyone needs to feel something Draco" she told him softly, "Life is full of feeling, emotions and touch and taste and smell and sound and sight. Without it we're nothing, tell me; does this feel real?" she asked, her other hand moving to his chest where she felt beneath her palm the steady beat of his heart, her eyes locked onto his and he swallowed. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him with anything more than hate or pity

"Yes" he whispered in reply, unable to make his voice say anything else

"Then you're alive" she replied gently, "And after all the sacrifices made you shouldn't waste that life" she told him firmly

"How did you know I was-" he started

"I can see it in your eyes Draco. Cold as they may be they've always had a spark of life in them, right now they're empty, dull almost" she replied, that smile of hers slipping from her features, "And I hate it" she admitted in a small voice, "It makes me feel like even though we've won this war, we've lost it at the same time, just by looking into people's eyes"

"That's how I feel all the time" he admitted, "Like we've lost, like the World will never be the same"

"And it won't be" she smiled suddenly as if his words had warmed her very soul, "That's what makes it so amazing. This world will never be soiled by _his_ breath tainting the air. Never again will we be forced to believe in stupid prejudices, we won't be expected to side with one or the other. We can simply exist Draco; be who we are, do what we want" she beamed at him, her eyes alight with a life he craved, "Doesn't it feel wonderful?" she asked beseechingly and once more he was captivated into saying the utmost truth

"It feels like a dream" he admitted sadly but instead she smiled even brighter, somehow every sad thing he said, every resigned tone made her see the positive side to life

"Then lets live it Draco. Do not think about waking up just yet" she laughed suddenly, "In dreams anything is possible"

"Dreams sure are magical" Draco replied sarcastically

"Yes they are" she agreed, "Just like us, just like our World" she gestured to their surroundings happily, "That doesn't make it any less real"

Draco gazed in awe at the girl, her eyes alight with joy, her hair flowing in the breeze, her smile soft yet joyous, a passion burning within her and he smiled back. His first real smile in almost two years, his cheeks felt sore with the movement, unused as they were, his head hurt with the giddy-like joy that overtook him. Somehow this girl made sense, her words were so simple yet so undeniably true and he understood. He hadn't felt forgiveness because he wasn't willing to feel it, he was holding onto the pain and the grief rather than celebrating the joyous time they were experiencing.

Suddenly his soul felt whole once more, his body felt complete, his eyes seemed to take in the World with just that tad more light and joy in his surroundings and he laughed, a carefree sound he hadn't heard or experienced since childhood when he didn't understand what it meant to have a mask, which now felt as if he were shredding with each laugh that echoed through the air.

Head thrown back to the sky, bathing his skin in the sunlight he hadn't truly felt in a long time it felt as if he were warming his soul as well as his body.

Still smiling serenely and absolutely determined to smile for a very long time seeing as this felt great, Draco turned his eyes to the girl, his smile fading as he watched tears leaving her eyes and running into her smile

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, his free hand as the other was still in hers, reaching up to brush a tear away but hesitating just by her face, cautious of her reaction. She shook her head to his question and reached her other hand up to grab his, holding both of his firmly in hers

"Nothing" she replied breathlessly, "I'm happy, I haven't seen you smile in a long time, I honestly thought you'd forgotten how to laugh" she told him, half-laughing half-crying herself

"So had I" he admitted chuckling a little before he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she nestled her head into the crook of his neck. She was just the perfect height, letting their bodies press together in a both comforting yet intimate gesture that felt immensely right in her presence. Lightly she pulled back and wiped away a couple of her tears, still smiling she took his hand again and turned to go, guiding him as he walked behind her, willing to follow her anywhere

"Where are we going?" the Slytherin boy inquired as they neared the stairs, turning she beamed at him, the smile that lit up the World as if she were another Sun, radiant and warm

"Home" she replied simply, he smiled at her and they left, hand in hand; going home.

Draco and Astoria married two years later, in a small ceremony consisting of the priest, Draco's parents, Astoria's parents and her elder sister Daphne. The only other guests were the portraits of Dumbledore and Severus whom both Draco and Astoria had wished to be there.

The wedding took place in a little church, nestled away in the countryside and surrounded by a luscious garden of which Astoria adored. What may surprise you is that the church is from a muggle village with no magical folk for miles and miles around. That in truth is why Astoria and Draco picked it, its beauty was not magical but their love was; the perfect balance.

Draco's wedding gift to his wife was a little cottage in the countryside, nearby the church yet secluded enough for their magic to run wild. The garden surrounding the house was entirely for Astoria to design and create, already stocked with all her favourite flowers and plants it became their sanctuary. The little cottage and its overflowing garden, quite different to their upscale townhouse in the centre of London, a gift from Draco's parents which acted as the home the public knew of and where they were expected to be.

Astoria's parents had gifted the couple with a sturdy house-elf whom the couple decided upon a weekly wage for, as well as benefits and days off. This however was not well known as their parents would have had a heart attack but the couple felt it necessary, and in some ways a tribute to Hermione Granger who had been one of the first to forgive the Malfoy's and indeed had been the one to bring around the stubborn red-headed Weasel on the matter.

Draco and Astoria lived the first few years of their marriage in newlywed bliss. Both recovered from the wounds war had inflicted upon them in each other's arms, agreeing to wait until taking the next steps in their life such as children. In truth Draco was terrified of them; Astoria however understood it was more a fear of raising a child as he was raised. Draco was only ever affectionate around her, how was he supposed to act around children or towards children?

It was five years into their marriage when Draco was 25 and Astoria 23 that she fell pregnant, bringing their baby boy into the World when Draco was 26 and Astoria 24. Astoria watched with growing love as Draco rubbed her swollen belly and then held their child for the first time.

Their baby boy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was named mere hours after his entrance to the world. Scorpius; for the Black family tradition of naming their children after constellations which he knew was dear to his mother and Hyperion for 'The God of Sun and Light' in Greek mythology. His son's second name stuck with Draco as he viewed his son as a light, a beautiful radiant light in his life. Much the way his first impression of his now wife was, and remains to this day.

Astoria and Draco named Daphne as his Godmother and the portrait of Severus Snape as his Godfather who had accepted his role proudly.

Astoria continued to love her family as she taught Draco what it meant to be a father and more importantly; a dad. Together as a family they played with the boisterous baby boy and watched with growing love as he had his first smile, first giggle, first steps, first words and first cuddles. The love that radiated throughout their family was a secret shared solely between the three, the outside World still saw the mask Draco hid behind, the one Astoria held and the one they tried to protect their son from acquiring.

When Scorpius showed his first signs of Magic his parents were thrilled, they would have loved him either way but now their child would be loved and accepted by every member of his family.  
>Draco taught Scorpius to play Quidditch at a young age and the boy was a prodigy, much like his father. Scorpius also inherited his father's brains and his mothers loving heart, seemingly the two best attributes of his parents, not to mention the strength, understanding, acceptance, cheerful nature and determination he possessed.<p>

When he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter the first reaction of his parents was to celebrate; and that they did. Their second reaction was sadness that their son would be leaving them for most of the year, this was where Draco had to be particularly strong for Astoria and remind her of the growing up their son still had to do; and where better to learn and grow than Hogwarts?

The family enjoyed its last months of complete freedom by being together and telling Scorpius wondrous tales of Hogwarts. The only damper being having to sit him down and explain the reaction some of his fellow students may have around him, the bright young boy however was positive in his belief and took his mothers words that those who matter won't care about his name, to heart.

The day to farewell their son came and Draco's mask faltered as he hugged his son one last time. Astoria's eyes were bright with unshed tears, the smoky platform gratefully shielding them as for those few precious moments none wore any masks.

Waving off his son Draco turned and left with his love, now unsure with what they would do with their lives. 

Then the letters came, almost one a day, sometimes two, the poor owls tired so much that they purchased two more to keep up with the flow. They were a lifeline though, reading about their son's life, what he thought of everything, who he had met and befriended. The pride that shone in their eyes as they received news of his sorting made them giddy with joy.

The nervousness that his son had befriended a Potter and a Weasley had at first unsettled Draco but his wife used simple reasoning that their son could choose his own friends, and made him see the truth in her words and accept his son's choices. Who knows, he thought, maybe this will once and for all heal the rift?

Christmas holidays came around, their family just as close as ever with Scorpius prattling on about Hogwarts and his friends and everything he was learning. The life in their son's eyes was enough for Draco and Astoria to bid him farewell once more with peace in their hearts.

Easter came around and with it the news that their son would be staying at Hogwarts, smiling serenely Astoria sent a package of mounds of chocolate and goodies to their son, bidding him to share it with his friends.

Scorpius' first year at school ended and with it the once-a-day letters, second year started and the letters came less frequently, once every two or three days. This time he stayed at school for Christmas, sending his parents gifts he had somehow acquired. Astoria and Draco sent him his gifts as well as gifts for his friends, hoping that their son would enjoy his first Hogwarts Christmas, which, they both agreed was simply Magical.

Easter came around once more and Scorpius came home for the short break, giddy with news that he had been accepted onto the Quidditch team as chaser, the role he preferred.

The school year ended and his third year began. By this time Astoria and Draco started to see the ever anticipated changes in their son, he was growing older, taller and stronger; losing some of his baby features and starting the process of becoming a man.

Letters this year were once, maybe twice a week but still full of the happenings and goings on at Hogwarts, sometimes they felt as if they were there with him. Christmas came and this time Scorpius was thrilled to be invited to the Potter's home to spend Christmas with the Potter/Weasley clan. The news Draco and Astoria received of the time left them both in stitches as some of the children had inherited the Fred & George flair for pranks.

Scorpius stayed at school for Easter this year again and the loneliness of their house was starting to take its toll. 

Fourth year came around and letters were three times in two weeks, if that. Their son was growing up so well, strong and handsome and yet still loyal and best friends with the Potter's and Weasley's. Christmas came with a surprise when Scorpius requested that he, Albus and Rose spend the Christmas with them. Christmas that year was one of the happiest they had celebrated in a long time, food was served in massive quantities, the tree was literally magical, the cottage was decorated brightly and the children were the nicest friends Draco and Astoria could wish for their son. Astoria seemed very taken with Rose whilst Draco couldn't stop marvelling at the almost look alike similarities between Albus and his father; Harry Potter.

When the three returned to school to complete their fourth year Astoria had a knowing and blissful smile upon her face, one Draco was quite disconcerted with. Easter came and went, the three friends stayed at school though Astoria seemed almost pleased, unbeknownst to Draco she knew a secret only a woman can know of.

The holidays between fourth and fifth year were spent with Scorpius writing letters to his friends almost every day, very reminiscent of the letters he sent his parents.

Fifth year came about, OWLS dawned and Scorpius seemed to almost fly by, his letters coming once every two weeks now. Albus grew into a cocky young man, Scorpius less so as he took on a more shy nature and Rose seemed to just glow with knowledge and kindness, very much like her mother.

Christmas was spent with the Potter and Weasley clan again and at Easter Scorpius returned home saying he missed his parents.

Sixth year and letters arrived once a month, Astoria read and reread them adoringly, somehow Draco got the idea there was a secret message in the words that only she could read as she seemed to almost float around the house, humming joyously to herself. Scorpius had passed his Owls with flying colours, beaten only by Rose and followed closely by Albus.

The three really were very bright and almost as funny, pulling a few pranks here and there but never any howler worthy stunts; much to the disappointment of Draco who had always secretly wanted to send one, having watched Weasley and Longbottom receive their fair share during their school days.  
>Christmas time came around and the trio visited the Malfoy's, Astoria spent quite a bit of time with Rose and adored the girl so much that they even started sending the occasional letter.<p>

Scorpius was already a man, much to the chagrin of Draco who still wished for his son to need him as he knew he no longer would. They talked a lot over those holidays, going for walks as Scorpius, red-faced, asked him some advice about girls. Draco even wheedled out that there was one in particular but couldn't get a name before Astoria announced dinner and the next day they were gone.

Draco shared his news with Astoria who smiled and kissed him in a way that convinced Draco he was missing some massive secret.

Easter and Scorpius stayed at school, the holidays between sixth and seventh years he went to stay with the Potters for a few weeks before returning home in a daze. Most of the holidays were spent with owls leaving and returning at all hours of the night. Scorpius admitted to his parents those holidays that he had a girlfriend, Astoria hugged her son excitedly whilst Draco beamed with pride and badgered his son to find out who she was. Scorpius left for his seventh year, a man in love.

Christmas he stayed with the Potter's and Weasley's, Easter at school and letters came every few weeks.

When Scorpius, Albus and Rose graduated the pride in his parent's eyes was enough to make him shed a tear as he hugged them. A few weeks after their children had officially left school a party was thrown for them. The Potter's, Weasley's and Malfoy's all joined together to celebrate with peace in their hearts. It was the first time, not counting the brief meetings in Diagon Alley or on Platform 9 ¾, that the old rivals had all been together as amicable friends and allies.

It was at this party that Scorpius, Albus and Rose announced they would be signing up for Auror training which was met with resounding cheers from their families. They all respected the decisions they had made, pride shone in the eyes of the parents that day.

Shock however took its toll when Scorpius and Rose revealed to their families that they were in fact dating, and had been for almost two years now. Ron went red, Draco went white, Hermione and Astoria hugged the couple and everyone waited for the explosion. Draco was the first to react, he walked forwards and hugged his son and Rose, telling his son he was so proud of him and telling Rose that he loved her like his daughter. Ron was calmed by Hermione and hugged by his cautious daughter before he regained coherent speech and said he was happy for them. Draco guessed that having known Scorpius since the boy was 11 had probably helped Ron decide he would treat his daughter well.

Two years later, the three still working hard to become Aurors when Scorpius came home one evening, nervous and excited and fidgeting with energy. He revealed to his parents that he wished to wed Rose Weasley. He received his parents approval before he even asked and the Malfoy family ring which had been in their Gringott's vault as Astoria refused to wear it because of her constant gardening was given to the their son the very next day. Astoria contacted Rose the next morning and invited her out to a shopping trip which the girl happily accepted.

Scorpius returned home later that day and confided in his father that Ron and Hermione had given them their blessing, as had Hugo (Rose's brother) and Albus who had only given his on the condition that he was to be the best man, which was sort of a given anyway.

Two days later Scorpius took his love out for a midnight picnic under the stars and proposed, it came as no surprise to any that Rose and Scorpius married a month later in the same church Draco and Astoria had been married in, the reception however was much larger as it contained the Potter and Weasley families as well as close family friends which consisted of every Order member, Hogwarts teachers as well as Teddy Lupin who had married Victoire Weasley a few years prior and his grandmother who was getting on in years.

Three years after their wedding, two years after they both became fully fledged Aurors and one year after they started trying; Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Draco watched, feeling very old as his granddaughter came into the World, as his son held his daughter with every sense of reverence in his demeanour.

The love that shone between Rose, Scorpius and their little baby girl captured the hearts of every single Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Lupin present. This was the reason they fought the war, it was to protect their loved ones, to watch their children grow up in a peaceful World and fall in love with whoever they wished, it was to see that love grow into something more, something beholden of those two people and into a baby, another life to be cared for and loved and raised with goodness. This is the reason they fought, this is the reason they continue to fight and this is the reason that love conquers all because without it we're nothing, with it; life is something else, something worth living for, something beautiful; something magical.

The End


End file.
